


Playful Splash

by PieFeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Octopus, mer!Castiel, meroctopus, octopus!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFeathers/pseuds/PieFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets an half-octopus, half-man creature named Castiel, but he keeps bringing Dean gifts. Dean isn't sure what to do with him but he knows his fishing trip has gotten more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playful Splash

Dean sat on the side of his boat staring out into the water with little interest. He had recently bought the boat and had been excited to spend the weekend out on the water. He had disconnected his phone and told his brother not to bother him the next few days. The water off the California coast was clear and the news report had said it would be nice weather the rest of the weekend with the chance of a storm later that evening but that was all. Dean hadn't really paid too much attention to the forecast, instead he grabbed a few provisions just in case and headed out.

The air smelled clean but salty, a different scent than the city. The boat rocked gently in the waves and Dean closed his eyes for a while, he figured that he wouldn't get a bite too quick. In fact he didn't even expect to get anything from this trip except maybe a nice tan.

A few minutes into his nap he heard a large splash coming from the side of his boat. Dean groaned as he got up, leaving his rod in the rod holder and went over to check to see what it was. He looked down into the blue water for a while, expecting to see a fish or shark even. After a while he realized that what ever it was had swam off and he decided to go back to his seat. Once he was sitting back in his seat he heard the splash again, this time it was on the opposite side of the boat. Dean furrowed his eyebrows in frustration and decided he would just ignore it.

This was his plan until a bit later Dean heard a thump against the bow of the boat and soon after that another large splash. Dean looked around in confusion as he got up. If he didn't know any better it sounded like something was trying to get his attention. He rushed to the same spot that he had heard the knock and looked down. In the water he could barely make out a fast moving, large, silhouette of...something. Dean didn't know what it was, he had never seen a shadow that looked like that before.

It disappeared under the boat and Dean ran over to the fishing line just as it was pulled out of the rod holder and into the water.

“Hey! Give that back!” Dean yelled reaching for it. His foot caught on the edge of the boat and he fell over into the water. The cold shocked him and caused his muscles to seize up immediately. He closed his eyes as the water burned at his eyes and he tried moving his arms to swim back up. There was a small voice in the back of his mind that told him he was going to drown but he tried to fight that voice away.

A pair of hands grabbed Dean's arms and pulled him up to the surface of the water. The smooth surface of the boat greeted Dean and he used all the strength he could gather to lift himself up out of the water and onto the deck. He landed on his hands and knees, coughing up water. The boat moved a little as something else pulled it's self onto the boat and Dean didn't even turn, afraid of what it would be.

Someone touched his shoulder and Dean turned around yelling at whatever it was to get away. He scrambled back and stared in disbelief at what was on his boat. In front of him was the strangest but yet still one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen.

The bottom half of the creature was in likeness of an octopus, eight large tentacles held up the entire body, each one was a type of deep azure color with barely noticeable dark navy spots. Dean could hear the suction of the tentacles each time the creature moved as it tried to steady itself on the swaying boat. The skin of the bottom half seemed to melt away into the tanned skin of the top half, the blue skin stopping just below the belly button. The top was of a male human, several markings going up his arms , chest and neck. His eyes were a blue that matched the clear sky and his dark hair was a mess from the water. Dean stood up but let his eyes wander along the creature in front of him.

The creature blinked it's eyes and tilted his head in confusion at the human's gaze. He felt uncomfortable by his gaze and he quickly ducked his head down. “Don't.” He said, his voice deep from lack of use. Dean snapped his head up and shook his head in surprise.

“You can talk?” Dean asked. The creature nodded and shuffled closer. “What's your name?”

“Castiel.” The creature said with a happy tone to his voice. Dean couldn't help but smile at how happy it seemed.

“I'm Dean.” He offered stepping closer to see if the creature was going to be friendly. Castiel blinked and looked down at the outstretched hand. He reached out a hand to take Dean's, his fingers spread and a thin webbing between his fingers could be seen. Dean took his hand gently and looked at the webbing. He accidentally brushed his finger along the webbing and Castiel let out a small gurgle that Dean realized must be him laughing.

“Castiel likes Dean.” Castiel laughed and pushed himself up against Dean. Dean froze and tried to push Castiel away but it didn't get far as Castiel wrapped a tentacle around Dean's wrist. He yelled out in surprise and stepped back looking at his wrist.

“Let go.” Dean demanded but Castiel only tightened his grip.

“No.” Castiel said as he moved closer again. Dean stepped back but stumbled back falling to the ground. He let out a yell as his back hit the deck and Castiel fell on top of him. He looked at the creature to see him blushing brightly and both men pulled away from each other.

Castiel didn't say anything more and instead pushed himself back into the water. Dean got up and ran to the side to see that the creature had disappeared once more. He sighed and sat back onto the seat thinking about what had happened exactly. He hadn't believed such creatures existed until just a few minutes ago and now he was gone. Dean waited a bit, hoping Castiel would be back but after an hour of sitting and listening Dean realized he must have been gone for good.

It wasn't until dusk and Dean was starting to fix dinner that he heard a familiar splash. He looked back to the bow of the boat and saw Castiel making his way over to him slowly, a large fish in his mouth. Dean set the beer he had been drinking down and went out to meet Castiel half way. The creature placed the fish on the ground and smiled up to Dean with a row of small sharp teeth.

“Food.” Castiel said nudging the fish closer to Dean with one of his tentacles. Dean wrinkled his nose but picked up the fish anyway.

“Uh...thanks. But I already have some food...” He said. Castiel frowned and took the fish from him, taking a large bite out of it as he watched Dean go back to cooking his own dinner. Dean tried not to wince every time Castiel bit into it, the sound of tearing flesh and crunching bones made him almost lose his own appetite.

Eventually Castiel left Dean alone once more and Dean managed to eat his dinner in peace, although he would of liked it if Castiel had been there. He realized his rule of not wanting to be bothered had changed now that he had met the strange creature. It was several hours after Dean had laid down to sleep when he heard something fall down the stairs that led to the cabin. He sat up and turned the light on to see Castiel getting up off the floor and Dean relaxed shaking his head.

“Castiel, you can't just come in here when people are trying to sleep.” Dean said sitting up out of his bed. Castiel came forward holding several items that took Dean a while to realize what they were in his sleepy mind. One was a large pearl that Dean had never seen before, a piece of bright blue coral and what had to be an old gold coin, probably from a shipwreck. He quickly rubbed his eyes and took one of the items, the coin.

“Cas...where did you get these?” Dean asked, not even realizing he had shortened the creatures name.

“Cas?” Castiel asked before letting out the same gurgling laugh. “Castiel likes that. Cas...found in water. Gifts for Dean.” He set the other two items on the bed and turned back to Dean. “Dean will swim?” He asked making Dean confused for a second.

“No...I just woke up remember? Why would I go swimming?” Dean asked before he realized where Castiel was looking. He looked down and realized he had decided to sleep naked due to the warm weather. He grabbed the blanket and quickly covered up his lap, looking away embarrassed. “No...and I don't swim naked.”

Dean yelled out when the blanket was grabbed by one of Castiel's tentacles and pulled away slightly. Dean grabbed the blanket pulling it back. “Cas...don't do that.” He scolded the creature who pouted and pulled his tentacle away from the blanket. Dean felt bad for yelling and he gently grabbed Castiel's hand to let him know he wasn't mad. He felt like Castiel was just a big puppy, excited to learn about everything and always getting into trouble.

Castiel climbed up onto the bed and settled onto the blanket. Dean laid back and looked at him smiling. “Can I sleep without you trying to touch me down there?” Dean asked and Castiel cocked his head to the side.

“Dean has a mate?” Castiel asked leaning forward towards Dean.

“No...I don't have a mate.” Dean said sitting up. “Why...is that what the gifts are about?” Castiel nodded quickly and smiled.

“Castiel watches you while here. Castiel has no other.” The creature whispered sadly looking down. Dean realized that Castiel must mean he was alone, that he was the only one of his kind. He smiled and gently placed a hand on his cheek.

“Hey...maybe. Not now, we just met. My kind we usually don't just jump into bed with someone so quickly...well some people do. I used to.” Dean rambled as he played with a strand of Castiel's still damp hair. Castiel purred and closed his eyes as he leaned against Dean's bare chest. “I need some sleep though.” Dean said kissing Castiel's forehead and laying down. The creature laid down onto his chest and yawned curling his tentacles along Dean's body. They stayed like this as they fell asleep to the swaying of the boat.

The Monday that Dean was supposed to return he didn't turn up and Sam grew worried. It wasn't until Wednesday when he finally saw his brother, but Dean wasn't alone. As Dean said he was going to go on a boat trip around the ocean he saw a dark haired man poke his head out of the water and waving at him. Dean simply smiled as Sam asked him who it was and ran off to his boat. Sam didn't see Dean again until Christmas, which they spent on his boat where the same man from before joined them but never left the water until Dean thought Sam was asleep. The morning after Christmas had turned into a real awkward conversation with Dean explaining his relationship with an octopus-man hybrid. Sam was glad his brother was happy at least.


End file.
